


To Have And To Hold.

by trinasong



Category: 9 to 5 the Musical - Parton/Resnick
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Mentions of homophobia, They love each other so much, alcohol mention, i hate judys parents, judy is absolutely off her face, the girls get married!!!!, this is dangerously soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 17:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinasong/pseuds/trinasong
Summary: a brief look into the wedding day and (mainly) night of judy and violet. lots of terribly sweet declarations of love. i love them so much. also doralee can drink like a machine





	To Have And To Hold.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i couldn’t help myself with this one. i hope you enjoy whatever half-poetic mess this has turned out to be <3

As of June 18th, they were Violet Bernly-Newstead and Judy Bernly-Newstead.

The entire had day had been some sort of glittering, teary, incredibly lesbian ordeal. 

When you’re emotional, and giddy, and teary, you’re said to forget a lot. It’s said to be a blur. However, the two of them recalled every detail with precision. Even after several drinks. ‘Several’ meaning many.

They’d bet on Judy being the one to cry the most, as she’d had outbreaks of tears over the period of time before the wedding. Well, since they’d gotten engaged.

—

There were tears that weren’t happy tears. The two of them had sent out invites to Judy’s family, but received no response. There’d been a small amount of hope in Judy that her family would show, because she’d dreamt of her family supporting her when she married somebody she loved. She married Dick because she had to.

Violet did her best not to discard Judy’s hope, but she didn’t let it build too much. She knew that homophobic parents were homophobic parents, wedding or not. Still, she couldn’t bear to tell Judy that when she spoke about her family being there.

When the day rolled around, Judy was antsy, and giddy, and all too happy about marrying her fiancée. Underneath this, there was still some hope. 

She’d turned to Maria, quietly inquiring about her parents. When Maria shook her head, and set her hand on Judy’s shoulder, she felt a twisting inside of her, despite being a grown woman who hadn’t spoken to them in three years. 

—

Violet was downright terrified not long before the ceremony. It only grew worse when she’d stood at the altar. The green, and pink, and white, and blue seemed  _ mocking _ . Everything looked so perfect, and she could only think about her poor, possibly unstable wife-to-be. What would she do if Judy got cold feet?

Violet’s eyes flickered around the room. The guests, the decorations, the light shining through the large windows — oh, god help her when the music started up. Thank god they weren’t marrying in a church, because god wouldn’t know where to have her.

Judy.

Violet had wept like a child upon seeing her, and wept a little more when she’d taken her hands. And a little more at the sight of sunlight illuminating her features, and bringing out the freckles around her eyes and giving her pinned hair a golden tone to it. She looked like a goddess. Maybe a clumsy, nervous, teary goddess. Still a goddess, in Violet’s eyes

—

Their vows had brought both of them to tears. Naturally, Judy had cried. Through her own, because she felt that she couldn’t quite put into words how she felt for the woman she was marrying. Through Violet’s, because Violet didn’t open up often. Hearing the confessions of adoration from each other meant more than they ever thought it would.

Violet couldn’t keep her eyes off Judy. The way she stumbled over the words she repeated, and looked at Violet with an anxious laugh whenever she did so. Violet would squeeze her hand, because it was more than okay. Violet’s delivery was fine, but it was her voice that broke when she spoke them. She never thought she’d say the words she did to a woman. 

—

Upon the marriage being confirmed, Violet wasted no time in drawing her  _ wife _ into a deep kiss. She felt like her legs would give out, because the woman in her arms was hers forever. To have and to hold.

Judy had practically fallen into her embrace, tears running as they kissed. Of course, she paid no mind to the guests watching. She didn’t feel judged. She didn’t feel dirty, or wrong, or sinful. Because it was Violet, and she’d shown her more love than she believed she’d ever receive or be worthy of receiving.

—

The day passed in a haze. Judy and Violet. They were inseparable, and Judy would only grow more confident with every comment on how beautiful they were together.

Violet had never enjoyed weddings, save for this one. She’d always seen it as constricting, or an act of insecurity, but she married Judy Bernly out of nothing but pure, unfiltered love.

Judy had found comfort in Violet’s family, to make up for the empty seats where her own family would’ve been. She felt loved by Violet’s family, and that was all she ever wanted. Violet had watched her bond with her parents with a tender expression.

—

Judy wasn’t the type to get terribly drunk. Well, when you’re at a wedding party with Doralee Rhodes, it’s a competition. First one to lose their balance is the winner. Violet didn’t drink much at all, knowing that Judy was like a newborn deer after a few glasses of rosé. 

At the end of a very, very long night, Violet was responsible for scooping up her wife, and carrying her up to their room.

Judy may have been terribly drunk, but that didn’t mean Violet didn’t look at her with an expression that said  _ ‘that’s my girl’. _

Judy managed to slip from Violet’s embrace, stumbling and giggling when she did so, steadying herself on Violet.

“Jesus Christ, kiddo, you’re plastered.”

Judy laughed a little more at that, wrapping her arms around Violet’s neck.

“You’re so funny, Vi. I love you so much,” she slurred, looking up at her with wide, glazed eyes. She was drunk out of her mind, but still, there was so much warmth in her expression.

“I love you too, Judes. More than I’ll ever be able to tell you when you’re sober.”

—

Judy leaned up to kiss her messily, arms still hooked around her neck. She was grateful her dress was relatively simple, with no big skirt or frills. Violet opted for a pantsuit, thank heavens.

Judy’s kiss grew passionate, and she stumbled a little further forward as she deepened it. This certainly wasn’t something a very sober Judy would ever do. 

After a fair amount of time spent sort-of-kissing, Judy guided Violet’s hand to her breast, which was something a very sober Judy would never, ever do.

Violet was just about ready to push her down onto the bed before it struck her. Judy was clobbered. She couldn’t possibly make love to her when she was in this state. It was completely wrong.

—

Violet pulled back from the kiss, letting her lips graze Judy’s for a moment. The shorter of the two attempted another kiss, causing Violet to pull back further.

“Not tonight, Judes. Not like this,” she said, stroking her wife’s cheek with her thumb. 

Judy blinked at her.

“Violet Newstead, how very  _ dare  _ you,” she said dramatically, stepping back.

“Bernly-Newstead. You’re drunk.”

“It’s our wedding night, Vi!”

“And you’re drunk.”

“All I wanted was for you to touch my—“

“ _ You’re drunk.” _

_ — _

After another few minutes of drunken protest from Judy, she turned around.

“Vi?”

“What’re you doin there, Judes?”

“Could you unzip my dress?” She asked before bursting into another fit of giggles.

Violet’s heart warmed as she stepped forward. It was buttons on the dress, but she didn’t mention it. She had no reason to spoil Judy’s happiness.

About halfway down, Judy turned her head.

“What’re you doing?” She asked softly.

“Undoing your dress,” Violet replied, a smile at the corner of the mouth.

“Oh,” Judy replied simply, turning her head back around.

—

Violet managed to sit Judy down on the bed, rummaging through the bag she’s set on the vanity. There were bottles upon bottles of god knows what. Lotions and creams and serums. All she needed was something to wipe her makeup off with.

Eventually, she sat down beside Judy, wiping off any makeup she had remaining, laughing as Judy scrunched up her nose. Her freckles became more apparent, and her hazy brown eyes fluttered in the warm lighting of the room. Violet kissed her gently, caressing her cheek. 

She stood up, retrieving Judy’s hairbrush and taking a seat behind her. She unpinned her lover’s hair, letting the soft waves fall over her shoulders. She always loved when Judy had her hair down, but Judy always refused. Violet brushed out the waves before pressing a gentle kiss to the back of her neck. 

“I’ll be in bed with you in a minute,” she said softly.

—

Judy unhooked her bra clumsily as Violet undressed. She tied her own hair up, blinking slightly as she turned around to look at Judy.

“Good god.”

Judy decided it was best to get into bed, gingerly pulling the sheets up to her chest. Violet had seen Judy undressed plenty of times, but something about the soft light and the silence and the general deep intimacy of the day made Violet want to worship her. And she never thought she’d say that about anyone.

Violet slipped into bed beside her, moving as close to her  _ wife _ as she could. Judy gazed up at Violet, resting her hand on her cheek. Violet leaned into the touch, kissing Judy’s palm.

“I love you. I love you so much, Vi, I do. We got married. Would you believe that?” She sighed as her hand drifted through Violet’s hair.

“We did get married. You’re my wife. Judy Bernly-Newstead,” she said, kissing her gently and pressing her forehead against hers. “And there is nobody in this world who will change that. Not a single person. I’m yours forever, so good luck with that.”

Judy looked aside, tears welling up in her eyes. She exhaled softly, pursing her lips.

“Thank you, Violet. I know I’m a little—“ she started, making a face and a gesture. Drunk, was what she meant. “But thank you for all of this. I never thought I’d feel so much love for somebody. Not for a woman. But—you’ve shown me so much. I’m not ashamed of loving you. I’m a lesbian, and I’m not ashamed of that, either.”

Despite slurring towards the end of her speech, Violet looked down at her with a look of sheer adoration. Judy had never openly told Violet that she was a lesbian. And she was so, so proud of her. Violet teared up. The only woman to make Violet feel this way was Judy. 

“You’re my world, Judy Bernly. Bernly-Newstead,” she laughed. “The second you walked into Consolidated with that big hat of yours. The second you spoke, I  _ knew it _ . I’m telling you this now, because you won’t remember this tomorrow, and I’m too terrified to tell you any of this. Real strong of me, huh?”

Judy wiped a stray tear sluggishly. 

“You’re extraordinary,” is all she said.

—

Several scenes of sweet nothings later, Violet found herself looking down at her wife, who was sleeping so peacefully in her arms. It’d never felt better to hold someone like this.

It was well past two in the morning, and yet Violet couldn’t bring herself to sleep. They had to be out of the room by 11 the day following for the sake of a honeymoon, but looking down at a sleeping Judy was too irresistible. She adored her, well and truly.

She never thought she’d marry again. Not after her husband. Judy changed her life in ways that she couldn’t imagine. She came crashing into her life with tears and voice breaks and several semi-breakdowns. But also with bright smiles, and awkward expressions of love, and burnt breakfasts in bed.

—

Violet fell asleep beside Judy just after three, with her arms secure around her after pressing a gentle kiss to the back of her neck. There was something inherently wonderful about lying in bed at 3am with the person you just married.

She knew that the next week would be perfect for them. Lazy mornings, no reason to rush, and plenty of good sex. She was sure Judy would be pleased about that after her earlier ordeal.

Overall, she knew that there was no such thing as a ‘honeymoon phase’ for the two of them, as they were both undoubtedly head over heels for each other. This only intensified the love they had for one another. Knowing that she had Judy for the rest of her life was more to Violet than a wedding or a party or a ring would ever mean to her.

After three years, they married. And it was untouchable.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you kindly for reading! any feedback would be appreciated! my tumblrs are dotseurats and brandonjblock


End file.
